


First Snow

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesty, Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crawly wonders over one of God's new creations; it reminds him of something.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 8





	First Snow

Crawly touched down on the soft looking white powder that covered everything in sight. He recoiled; shocked by the coldness, wetness of it. It was something new, but it was more than the novelty that intrigued him. Nor was it the beauty of it. 

It reminded him of something; something soft, untouchable. 

The flutter of angel wings sounded next to him. He didn't need to look to see who it was. 

“They're calling it snow,” Aziraphale told him, fidgeting in the cold. 

Crawly made of grunt of acknowledgment and turned to make a comment about the insanity of making something so pretty so untouchable, but the comment died when he saw Aziraphale's hair, as white and soft looking as down or angel wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt "There’s just something beautiful about walking on snow that nobody else walked on." - Carol Rifka Brunt
> 
> Also Amnesty for day 1 of Advent.


End file.
